Crafting Research Example 1
Sara has just purchased the Grand Master level of Alchemy with her character Afermae and wants to begin her first research project. In the character engine she goes to the Active Character section of the Character Information page and with Afermae selected she sees that she now has a link for "Research Logs." Selecting it takes her to a page with a "Start a New Project" link. Start a New Project This new page has a dropdown where she would select which skill she will be using but since she only has Grand Master Alchemy the choice is simple. Below is a place for the name of the project and a description of the project's goals. So she fills them in. Project Name: Healing Cocktails Project Goals: Afermae is working to combine the Heal 10 recipe and Cure All recipe into one solution that will provide both results when applied or poured. She submits the project and is taken back to the project page, which now has a new link for Healing Cocktails. Following the link she is taken to a page where she can create her first journal entry. She clicks the link to "Create a New Entry." Create First Journal Entry Knowing that all research begins first with investigation of the topic, she chooses to speak with her mentor who is skilled in the alchemical arts and in fact inspired the project. Her journal entry records her intentions. Afermae travels to Haven to speak to the Grove Keeper Wysteria. She explains that she wishes to combine the recipes for Healing and Curing to create one solution. She knows Wysteria has mastered this technique and bargains to secure her tutelage for the extent of the project. Afermae is willing to help with the duties of the Grove or to pay a few Scholars a month for lessons on this topic. The entry is submitted and Sara waits for the results of her conversation. When she returns, she goes back to the project page and sees there has been progress on her quest. She selects the entry to see the following results: First Entry Results Wysteria says she would be happy to teach this technique to Afermae. However as it would take time away from her duties, she would ask that Afermae spend an equivalent amount of time aiding her with the Grove responsibilities. Also, if she is ever in dire need and does not have the time or ability to create this recipe, she would ask that she be able to call on Afermae to loan her what of these solutions she has available. They would of course be restored when the crisis has passed. Second Journal Entry Finding the terms acceptable, Sara decides to continue with the lessons rather than make another bargaining attempt. So she creates a new journal entry. Afermae agrees readily to Wysteria's proposal and wishing to begin as soon as possible sets out a schedule for lessons and Grove work with the Dryad. She takes detailed notes during lessons and listens attentively to all advice and guidance. She assists Wysteria with any and all requests possible while attending the Grove duties for the month. Second Entry Results Wysteria explains the basic principle of trying to combine two types of magic while maintaining their integrity is to balance the energies so one does not consume the other, in alchemy that is done through distilling proper levels of the energized components. The first lessons are spent meditating and focusing Afermae's concentration so she can tap into two sets of herbs with disparate magics. By the end of the month she is able to hold the energies long enough to potentially distill the energies. Knowing the mental toll of the lessons, Wysteria sets gentle tasks for Afermae to perform at the Grove such as clearing away old tributes in the shrines, dipping candles and keeping the floors and benches clear of debris. Third Journal Entry She decides to continue with the lessons and makes the next entry. Afermae again dedicates herself to the lessons, attempting to practice and hone the techniques even on days when she is not working with Wysteria. She eagerly sets to learning the next stage of the process when training begins. She also continues to respectfully assist with the upkeep of the shrines. Third Entry Results Putting her concentration to the test, the next phase of learning involves setting up two distillations while preserving the active magics of the two sets of components. Initially she tends to loose one or the other, or sometimes both before they make it into a mixture that can be preserved in balm or potion form but by the end of the month Afermae is able to prepare the initial balanced concoction. Wysteria tells her that the next step will be processing it into that final stable form. By now she is recognized by the regular Grove attendees and has become an accepted and expected sight during their patronage. Though her candles still do not have the polished look of Wysteria's she has even learned to create some of the more complicated scented styles. Fourth Journal Entry Sara continues into the last stages of her research. Afermae works to polish and balance the final products of the mixtures. Also, basing the changes off Wysteria's equipment, she makes the necessary additions to her alchemy laboratory that will allow her to consecutively distill the two sets of components into one. Enjoying the chance to strengthen her relationship with other members of Haven, Afermae takes as much time as she can getting to know the regular patrons without shirking her duties. Fourth Entry Results Her last progress indicator states: Recipe Created. Afermae spends the last month smoothing out the balance of the two energies in both alchemical forms of preservation. She also practices the full process until it is easily completed in five minutes with consistent results. Though the final product only creates one solution instead of the typical batch of two, she now has a new recipe! Healing Cocktail Recipe A Heal 10 effect will restore ten points of health back to a living creature and a Cure All effect will remove all Mental and Metabolic effects the creature is suffering from. If the alchemical solution is used on a creature that is dying, it will bring the target back to the number of hit points granted by the solution or his/her maximum, if it is less than the intended amount. If the solution is used on a creature that is not living, a creature at full health, a dead creature, or undead creature, it restores no health. This effect does not dispel non-metabolic or non-mental effects. Metabolic effects include anything with a "Stun," "Knockout," "Weaken," or "Poison" tagline. Mental effects include anything with a "Soothe," "Charm," "Frenzy" or "Captivate" tagline A Healing Cocktail Balm takes ten seconds to apply to a creature. A Healing Cocktail Potion can be poured into the mouth of a conscious or unconscious creature instantly. Materials: 1 Bindweed, 1 Ginseng Creation Time: 5 Minutes Creates 1 solution instead of a batch of two. This recipe will be placed in Sara's envelope before the next event so she should get a copy at check-in.